mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chef Watanabe (MySims Kingdom)
Chef Watanabe is a sushi chef in MySims Kingdom. He works at a sushi bar with his niece, Sachiko across from Master Aran's dojo. Profile He has been studying the art of sushi for the past 40 years and is ready to show off his skill and cuisine. Asian cuisine has been a major part of his family. Not as uptight as his niece, Sachiko, Chef Hisao Watanabe himself will give his sushi brand a run for it's money. Additional Quests The Japanese Way Objective: Decorate the inside of the sushi bar with 20 Domestic and 10 Fun. Travelogue Says Before Initializing Task: It seems like Watanabe needs something. Initializing Task Dialogue From Watanabe: Ah, (player name) san, I was wondering since Sachiko was pleased with our restaurant, maybe you could help attract some more customers? I mean, Bob and Aran are just our regulars and not many people show up here anymore. Travelogue Says While Doing Task: Watanabe would like you to furnish his interior to attract customers. Watanabe Says When Task Is Finished: Well, looks like we're gonna have more customers after all. Travelogue Says When Task Is Complete: Watanabe is impressed now that his restaurant is fully furnished. Of course, feel free to furnish it even more yourself if you'd like. Sushi Trainer Objective: Socialize with Watanabe and tell him how to teach Sachiko to make sushi. Travelogue Says Before Initializing Task: It looks like Watanabe needs you again. Initializing Task Dialogue From Watanabe: You see, I'm not going to be around forever and Sachiko will have to keep up without me. I think it's time for an early start. The only question is, how this will turn out? Travelogue Says While Doing Task: It looks like Watanabe wants to teach Sachiko how to make sushi. Tell him the steps by socializing. Watanabe Says When Task Is Finished: Wow, I thought you were just a royal handyman, but yet you know the secrets of sushi? Wild san. Just wild. Travelogue Says When Task Is Complete: Watanabe can now teach Sachiko how to make sushi. After Storyline/Schedule Morning What Watanabe Says: You smell that? That's the smell of fresh fish just waiting to become sushi. Area Watanabe Is In: Inside the sushi bar. Noon What Watanabe Says: I do agree that the wasabi I use smells very horrible. But, what the customers want is what the customers will get. Area Watanabe Is In: Inside the sushi bar. Afternoon What Watanabe Says: Sometimes I just ask myself where all of our customers have gone. It just breaks my heart to see people not enjoy my sushi. Area Watanabe Is In: Inside the sushi bar. Evening What Watanabe Says: There's nothing like practicing sim-fu. Sachiko's gonna need it when I no longer exist. Area Watanabe Is In: Inside Master Aran's dojo. Night What Watanabe Says: While I'm asleep, you should check the ocean for me. You never know what might be out there this late. Area Watanabe Is In: Inside the sushi bar.(sleeps if any chairs/couches/beds are available but just yawns if none)}} Category:Character Tabs